Resident Evil 5 Alternate Ending
by Andrew Fisher15
Summary: A different ending to Resident Evil 5. Started out as a once-shot and turned into a Jill/Chris Ficlet. Chris finally proposes, Jill lets her dad know she's alive, and more. Includes some Leon/Ada.
1. Chapter 1

This is my personal little ending to Resident Evil 5, changed slightly from the game to closer to what I wanted to see. If you haven't seen the ending you might not want to read further, as it would spoil it for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!BLAM! **The slide locked back on the rifle and Chris took a step back, grabbing a fresh M4 magazine and dropping the old one out. Just as he released the bolt he felt a tapping on his arm. Sheva gestured at the badly mutated Wesker, and, as the ringing in Chris's ears started to fade, he could hear Wesker screaming in agony. The twisted… thing, he could no longer be called a man, was on his knees, writhing in pain. Sheva and Chris exchanged a baffled look. Chris shrugged, took out a frag grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it at Wesker's feet while Sheva distracted him with several shots at his head. The grenade exploded, knocking Wesker off his patch of rock and into the lava. He thrashed for several moments, then sank below the red surface. They stared for several seconds, hardly able to believe it could be that easy. _As if what we've been through could be called easy, _Chris mused. _We must've put three hundred rounds into him. _He glanced around uneasily. They were surrounded by lava and volcanic rock. Not good.

"You two still alive?" An accented voice crackled over the radio. Sheva grinned, recognizing the voice.

"Josh! We're fine, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm the only chopper around! Look up!" Josh replied. The two BSAA agents did so. A few hundred yards above them was an UH-1 Huey. It hovered closer, then the side door slid open and Jill leaned out. Relief washed over Chris. He had no clue how Josh had gotten the chopper, much less how Jill had flagged him down and got on, and he frankly didn't care. Jill waved, then leaned back and tossed a rolled up ladder down. It slammed to a halt a few yards away from them.

"Go!" Chris ordered. Sheva grabbed and started climbing rapidly. He paused for a moment. _Is the helicopter going higher, or am I…_He glanced down. The patch of rock the two of them had been standing on was melting. Chris dropped the rifle and leaped up, grabbing the bottom rung with both hands. The chopper started ascending, making the muscles in his arms scream in protest at the additional strain. He glanced down briefly. There was only lava below him. Fear surged in him, giving him the strength needed to pull himself up several rungs by his arms, gaining the space to bring his feet up onto a rung.

A few moments later he was near the top. Jill gave a faint smile before taking his hand and yanking him up into the cabin.

"We got them, let's go!" Jill shouted to the pilot. Josh glanced back, visually assuring himself that they were okay. Sheva gave him a relieved grin and a thumbs up.

"**CHRISSS!**" A voice bellowed. The group's feelings of triumph vanished. Chris leaned out in time to see Wesker, standing in the lava, hurl a long tentacle/arm at the chopper.

"Hang on!" He warned, bracing himself. There was a wet slapping sound as the worm-like appendage snagged the chopper by the landing gear and heaved. The small craft rocked several times, almost knocking Chris out. Sheva was sent sprawling. Only Jill retained her balance.

"We're not going anywhere until we finish him off!" She warned, grabbing a long metal case from under one of the bench seats. Sheva slung the AK-47 off her back, aimed at the arm, and fired a burst of rounds, to no effect.

"Better idea!" Jill said, lifting an RPG-7 from the case. The chopper rocked again, making her stagger. The rocket launcher required two hands to use, and the chopper was being yanked around by Wesker's 'arm'.

"You shoot, I'll hold you steady!" Chris said. He latched onto a metal bar with his right hand and grabbed her shoulder with his left. She set the launcher down on her shoulder, aimed, and fired.

The rocket left a pale trail of smoke as it soared through the air and into Wesker's chest, blowing him apart. The arm's grip slackened, then released the helicopter before limply plunging into the lava below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Better get comfortable." Josh said. "It'll be a few hours before we get back to HQ."

"Thank you, Josh." Sheva said, embracing the man. "You came through for us."

"You would have done the same for me." Josh pointed out. "Nothing less."

"Yeah, I would have." Sheva said. "But you didn't need the help." Josh shrugged. Silence filled the cabin for a few moments.

"Finally." Jill said, closing her eyes. "It's over."

"This time, for real." Chris agreed, taking off the armor vest he was wearing and setting it down with a light _thunk_. "I do have one question for you, Jill."

"And that is?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Chris didn't reply, instead wiping his stained and greasy hand off on his jeans, ignoring that the material was filthy, torn and bloodied. He reached into a small pocket and took out a gold ring, a small diamond sparkling on the top. Jill starting smiling almost uncontrollably, a tear running down her cheek.

"Jill Valentine…" Chris began slowly, getting down on one knee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's how I wish Resident Evil 5 had ended. Not that I didn't like the ending, I just wish it had been closer to this. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, please take a moment and leave a review.

Anonymous reviews **are** enabled.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two, due to such positive feedback of chapter one. (Mainly due to one person leaving a request for more in her glowing review. That, and the burning need to answer the ultimate question; why did Chris have that ring with him?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several months earlier….

_Chris sat a little more upright, spotting the man weaving through the crowds and among the tables. Leon Kennedy walked over, pulled the chair out, and sat. It will still a mystery to him why Leon had called him and demanded to meet. _Who does he even work for now?_ Chris wondered. _Is it the secret service, or the NSA? _He was evidently with some powerful agency, as he was the special agent sent to the Harvardville Airport incident._

"_Leon." Chris said in greeting. The man nodded briskly. "So, what is it?" Leon ignored his question for a moment, taking a long sip from his drink. "What was so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Chris continued. Leon took an envelope out of his brown leather jacket and dropped it on the tabletop. _

"_Some information, that concerns you." Kennedy said in a low voice. Chris leaned a little closer, trying to make sure he heard everything over the noise of the mall's food court. Chris opened the envelope to find a map. _

"_Kijuju?" He asked skeptically, reading the name printed on the paper. "I've heard about it. BSAA is probably going to be deploying there soon. What about it?" _

"_I received a tip." Leon said. "There seems to be reason to believe that your old partner, Jill Valentine, is alive." _

"_What?!" Chris asked, startled. "She's alive?" _

"_And in Kijuju." Leon confirmed. "My informant implied that there's heavy TriCell activity in the area, and that your best lead is to start there. Check the map. There's not enough information for me to get you government assistance, but the BSAA should be able to handle it. I think."_

"_This informant, is he reliable?" Chris asked, his growing excitement evident on his face. Leon paused for a moment, thinking over his answer. _

"_She's helped me out before." Leon said. "If she says Jill's alive, it's probably true."_

"_Thank you." Chris said gratefully. Leon stood. _

"_Chris…" Leon said. "It's not guaranteed. Don't get your hopes too high." Chris nodded, but it was obvious he hadn't really heard him. "Good luck." Leon finished, walking away._

_Chris sat there for another minute, thoughts racing through his mind. He took the map out again and studied it. If he waited for the BSAA to movie in, it might be two months before he got to the area. Going in by himself would be faster, but very dangerous. Working alone, without support or any other help, could get him killed. He stuffed the map back in the envelope, pocketed it, and left, walking briskly among the mild crowd of shoppers. His car was on the other side of the entire mall, and it had taken him a little while to get to the food court. He paused at an 'intersection' in the mall. He hadn't paid any attention to it before, but at the corner was a small jewelry store. After a moment's hesitation, he was at the counter, looking at a case full of rings with various gemstones and price tags_. If I find her, I'll propose. _Chris decided. _ No stalling, waiting, or trying to plan out the perfect way.

"_Can I help you with anything, sir?" An employee asked, noticing the way he was staring intently at the objects. _

_"Yes." Chris said, nodding. "I'll take one of those, size seven." If Leon had seen him, he probably would have warned him again about not building his hopes up… at that moment, Chris didn't really care much about Leon's opinion. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And here we are, safe and sound." Josh said, touching the helicopter down lightly. Chris snapped awake, the jolt startling him out of his rest. Jill was looking around eagerly, unfamiliar with the base. Sheva appeared just plain relieved to be back somewhere safe. Chris glanced out the window. An officer, along with several medics, one even pushing a wheelchair, was running towards them. Sheva gave a slightly nervous laugh.

"Let's hope they're not too upset about us disobeying orders." She joked.

"What?" Jill asked, stretching out a cramp from the long ride. The ring on her hand glittered, catching a ray of sunlight and reflecting it.

"You didn't hear?" Sheva smirked. "The mission took several bounding leaps for the worse, and we were ordered to retreat. Chris refused, then explained to me that he had received word that you were still alive. So, we proceeded on."

"You mean…" Jill asked Chris, "that it wasn't about Wesker? Or uroboros? Seriously?" Chris hesitated for a moment, trying to gauge what her reaction would be.

"No." Chris admitted finally, watching her face closely. "It wasn't about any of those things. Not for me."

One of the medics yanked open the door, flooding the small cabin with noise and shouting, cutting off Jill's response. Sheva hopped down, then saluted the officer.

"Ma'am, this way, you'll have to be tested before accessing the base." The medic said to Jill, pulling her slightly towards the wheelchair. _Josh or Sheva must have radioed a status report in while I was asleep. _Chris realized. He grabbed the medic's hand and shoved it away from Jill's arm.

"Maybe later!" He said, his boots hitting the concrete of the helipad.

"Sir, we have to follow proto-" The medic started. Chris glared daggers at the man, then offered a hand to help Jill down. She smiled, more than a little amused at how protective he was acting.

"Captain." He said politely, saluting the officer.

"I must admit, I did not expect you to come back alive." The man said, shaking his head. "You're reputation was not exaggerated."

"Thank you, sir." Chris said politely. The officer looked at Jill, eyebrows raised. Chris got the hint, as tired as he was. "I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Jill Valentine." He said courteously. "Jill, this is Captain Fictner." She nodded. Fictner gave him an odd look.

"Long story." Chris said, aware of the strangeness of the situation.

"I'm sure." Fictner said. He looked the exhausted four over and starting walking towards one of the buildings, motioning for them to follow. "Debriefing can wait, but I am afraid you all will have to be examined and cleaned to make sure none of you have been contaminated."

"Understood." Sheva said gloomily. It was necessary, after contact with biohazards, but everyone hated it. Blood was drawn for multiple tests, then once the person was cleared, they were stripped, scrubbed, and literally hosed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now wearing clean cloths, with skin raw from the cleaning, Chris collapsed on the bunk, making the frame shake slightly. Even with the shades closed, the room was still light. After all, it was only early afternoon.

"You do that again, the entire thing might collapse." Jill mumbled from the bunk directly over him.

"Don't worry, they're tougher than they look." Chris said. "I resigned from the BSAA." He added suddenly.

"That was fast." Jill said. "Hmm." She mulled over something. "I don't think I got my last paycheck."

"They're not going to give it to you." Chris said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Man, you're going to have so much paperwork to fill out when we get back to the States."

"I suppose you already bought the tickets." She laughed quietly. "Tell me, why will I have so much paperwork?"

"Well, you're legally declared dead." He said. "After the Spencer Estate…"

"You have me declared dead?" Jill asked. Chris heard the mattress squeak slightly as she rolled over, then suddenly her head appeared over the side. "Dead, buried, my estate sold or given to charity? That kind of declared dead?"

"Most of it's still there." Chris said. "Your estate. Your dad held onto most of it. But there was a funeral."

"Wow. How was it?" She asked curiously.

" 'How was it?' How exactly do I answer a question like that?" Chris said. "I hated it."

"Sorry." Jill apologized. "Wasn't thinking for a moment there."

"Forget it." Chris said. "You better call your dad, let him know you're alive."

"I think I'd rather just show up on his door." Jill grinned. "That'd be great. 'Hi, Dad, I'm not dead and I'm getting married!' " Footsteps could be heard approaching, and Sheva walked in."One report down, six more to go." She said, adding in jest, "Now I know why you turned your resignation in."

"It wasn't because of that." Chris protested.

"Ah, I know." She waved a hand in dismissal. "Still, I'm sad to see you go."

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's nothing against you. I'm just done. Everything's over, so I'm going home. We're starting a new life."

"I'm happy for you both." Sheva said. "What will you do, though? Since neither of you are BSAA agents now."

"Who knows?" Chris grinned. "Open a gun store?" He reached into one of the pockets on his cargo pants… and took out an emerald the size of a golf ball. Jill gasped.

"Where did you get that?" She demanded, almost falling off the bunk in surprise.

"Found it out there, in a treasure chest." Chris said proudly, turning the green stone around several times. "My bonus."

"You greedy little…" Sheva started, her voice trailing off. Despite her obvious irritation, she couldn't help laughing. "We could have bought another gun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it. Now everyone knows why he had that ring with him on a mission, and I fulfilled that request and made another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, I had fun writing it. Leave a review! (I read and appreciate every single one of them.) If you readers would like it, I can add a third part. Let me know! And yes, Leon's informant was Ada Wong, doubtlessly harming The Organization's rivals by leaking information that would hurt TriCell.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are, a third part, since multiple people wanted this alternate ending to have three parts.

Did anyone else think the guy who played Chris Redfield in the viral video campaign for Resident Evil 5, looked very much like Tom Cruise, especially in the 'ceremony' episode? That's the Chris I have in my mind as I write this chapter. Chris, in the game, looked like he had taken steroids or something. In the RE remake he looked like a strong, but normal man, not someone who could arm-wrestle the Terminator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not sure this is such a great idea." Chris warned. "It might give him a heart attack." Jill shook her head, making the pony tail whip around towards the front of her face.

"He made be getting up there in years, but he's not gonna fall over dead at the sight of me." She objected. "Believe me, he's tougher than that. "

"So, are you going to go knock?" Chris asked, eyebrows raised. Jill hesitated.

"Maybe you should." She admitted. "I'll be right near you, but…" She looked around the car, then grabbed a baseball cap. "Better not to take the risk." She said, pulling the bill slightly lower over her eyes.

"Something tells me this might be awkward." Chris joked as the two got out of the SUV and started walking towards the front door. A bumblebee flew past his head, making him duck humorously. Jill laughed, and he shook his head in pretended exasperation. She paused roughly ten feet from the door and gestured for Chris to go up and ring the doorbell. He did, and they waited in silence for a few seconds. Footsteps could be heard, and Jill lowered her head slightly to make herself harder to recognize, at least for a few moments.

"This is a surprise." Dick Valentine said, opening the front door. "Haven't seen you for a while, Chris. What brings you out here?"

"Actually… I'm not entirely sure how to say this." Chris said, pausing to try to find the right words. "But, I found out… that, when we had that funeral, we kind of jumped the gun, if you will."

"What are you saying?" Dick asked, not getting it.

"I'm saying," Chris took a breath, "That Jill's alive."

"What?!" The man gasped in shock. "My daughter's alive?"

"Yeah, although a little worse for the wear." Jill said, taking the cap off. The man stared at her, momentarily speechless, shock evident on his face. "Hey, Dad." She said quietly, grinning as she stepped forward. "It really is me."

"Jill!" He cried, embracing his daughter. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, I hear that a lot nowadays." Jill laughed. "How've you been?"

"How've I been? You're the one that's been dead for years now!" He said, tears in his eyes. "What happened? Where've you been all this time?"

"Long, nasty story." She said, shaking her head. "But, just like old times, Chris rescued me at the end, so it didn't turn out that badly."

"Thank you!" her father said to Chris. "You brought my daughter back!" Chris nodded, smiling. _What are you supposed to say in these situations?_ He wondered.

"Can we come in?" Jill asked. "The landscaping is nice, but I don't want to spend the next three hours out here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A week later…_

"When's the pizza getting here?" Claire asked hungrily. Chris glanced at his watch.

"Should be here soon." He let out a breath. "Why do we have to do a rehearsal anyway?"

"Because this is going to get recorded." Jill said. "And if we make any goofs, we'll be haunted by them for the rest of our lives."

"Which, I hope, will not be filled with crazed people wandering around with axes like the ones in your pasts." Sheva commented from the pew she was relaxing on. The pastor was consulting a small book, probably reviewing procedures. The front doors suddenly opened, and a burly bearded man in his late forties walked in, followed by a woman and two college-age girls.

"You wouldn't believe how much they delayed our flights!" The man called over loudly. "Seriously, with how fast you guys are doing this, we were in danger of missing the whole thing!"

"Barry!" Jill grinned. It had been years since she had last seen her former S.T.A.R.S. teammate.

"**Jill!** You **are** alive! I mean, I knew you were alive before I got here, but still… wow!" Barry stammered, looking amazed. "I spoke at your funeral, now I'm get to be at your wedding!"

"Yeah, most people have those two in a different order." Jill laughed, embracing the man. "It's great to see you again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day…_

Jill stared out the window, at the bustling life everywhere. People strolled down sidewalks, cars drove by, squirrels and lizards could be seen on trees… it was the exact opposite of the nightmares Chris and her had found themselves in so many times.

"You look amazing." Claire said approvingly. Jill turned around to face her soon-to-be sister-in -law. They were in a small room on the upper level of a church. Several mirrors had also been hauled into the temporary bridal room so she could see herself.

"Perfect." Sheva agreed. "Literally."

"Thank you." Jill said gratefully. She looked at her face again in the mirror. Several of her friends, not to mention her dad, had been shocked to see her so different, namely both shockingly pale and very blond. Some dye and a trip to the tanning salon would have restored her to her former appearance, but it somehow seemed… dishonest. She didn't quite look alright, but maybe she wasn't totally, not yet. This was her, the Jill Valentine that Chris had rescued from hell. She didn't want to hide that, as if she was ashamed. Chris had pressed on and risked a death a thousand times to find her. His actions erased any doubts that she could ever have had about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit down before you rip a button off or something." Barry said as Chris straightened his dark suit again. "You still should have shaved." He commented, looking at the beard the younger man was wearing.

"You didn't." Chris retorted, adjusting his tie slightly.

"Yeah, but everyone around here's used to me having a beard." Barry said. "Did you see the look on Rebecca's face when she arrived? It took her several glances before she recognized you."

"It's been years since either Jill or I had last seen her." Chris said. "Rebecca changed a lot, too." Her hair hadn't been cut so raggedly around her face anymore, that style that had made her look like a teenager. _Course, she was a teenager at the time when she joined STARS._ Chris reflected. There was a tap on the door, and it opened to show Leon. Regardless of the suits Barry and Chris were wearing, Leon was still dressed in his brown leather outfit.

"It's time." He said pointedly. "Better get down to the auditorium."

"Yeah." Chris said. "Be right there." Leon nodded and walked off, his boots thumping on the stairs going down. Chris turned and gave himself a final once-over in the mirror, assuring himself that he looked fine.

"Don't be nervous, Chris." Barry said, getting up and walking to the door. "This is one of the best days of your life. Enjoy every moment of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Several hours later…_

"You know, I was seriously starting to doubt you'd ever propose to her." Claire teased, taking another sip of the cappuccino-like punch drink. She paused reflectively. "Wow. My big brother, finally married. Seriously, you don't know what a shock that is to me." There was a hum of conversation around the large room. "I could be an aunt soon!"

"Try being the one married, if you want to have a shock." Chris laughed, shaking his head.

"I have to admit, nice reception." Leon said, strolling over. Not only had the agent taken the role of best man at the wedding, he had stuck around after the ceremony, much to the surprise of Chris and Claire. "Very well done."

"Thank you." Chris said. He paused, remembering that day in the mall. _Claire… Jill… If it weren't for him..._ "Thank you." He repeated, gratefully. "For everything."

For a moment, Claire thought Leon was going to smile.

"You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow. This little three-part ending was very fun to write and get feedback on. By the way, I consulted the book. Jill's father is Dick Valentine, Barry's wife is Kathy, and their two daughters are Moira and Polly.

My apologies if you didn't like the style, the way I somewhat jumped around. I wanted to make it short and sweet, almost like a movie trailer.

Hope you all enjoyed! If you did enjoy, be kind and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

A fourth part. Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And that's the end of the road._ Chris typed out, staring at the computer monitor. _Paved with bodies and decorated with tragedy. Raccoon City, Harvardville Airport, Kijuju, they all stand silently and warn us of the resident evil ever present in the heart of mankind. _Chris paused, wondering how to continue. Through the two large windows a few feet off, the light sprinkling of rain pattered on, breathing life into the grass and trees. He drummed his fingertips on the keyboard, trying to think, but the sound of the door creaking open made him look away from the half-finished paragraph.

"Daddy?" The little girl said, walking hesitantly into the room. Chris smiled broadly.

"How are ya, pumpkin?" He asked, hugging her. "Have a good nap?" Nap always followed the trio's Saturday bike ride around the neighborhood. Unlike the two adults, Heather did not have a three-mile daily jog during the weekdays.

She nodded. "Mommy made hot cocoa." She said happily. Chris teasingly brushed a tell-tale stain from the corner of the child's mouth.

"I can see that." He laughed. "Was it good?"

"Mommy makes it real good." The five-year old said seriously. "She puts lots of powder in." Footsteps could be heard in the little hallway.

"And that's the secret, you know." Jill said, walking into the study. "Lots of powder." She glanced at the screen. "Finishing up?"

"Pretty close to it." Chris said. Jill crouched slightly, one arm on his shoulder, skimming over what he had written. "Final chapter, first draft, that is." He added.

"What a way to end your part." She said, smirking. "On a real high note, I can see." Chris sighed as she opened the manila envelope and looked over the cover and back designs again.

S.T.A.R.S.; Untold Stories

was written across the middle, surrounded by a background of news clippings, with a Beretta 9mm and several spare magazines lying on top_. _She flipped over to the back's design. The interest catcher was simple and to the point, with a background almost identical to the cover. 

_The Raccoon City Incident and the demise of the Umbrella Corporation, as told by the four surviving members of the cities' Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. _

"I'm working on it." Chris said. He looked at his daughter desperately, feigning a need for support. "Heather, tell Mommy I'm working on it."

"Daddy's working on it." Heather repeated defensively to Jill, who was putting the pictures back.

"I know." Jill said playfully. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you finish in peace."

"It shouldn't take long." He promised.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Half an hour later… _

"Little pig, little pig, let me in, cried the big bad wolf." The little girl read slowly, word by word. Instead of switching the page, she studied the picture intently for several moments.

"Think the pig will let him in?" Jill asked, shifting slightly on the couch. Heather shook her head. "Me neither." Jill agreed. "What would you do?"

"Get one of Daddy's guns." She said matter-of-factly. "And shoot through the door. Uncle Barry said that's what you do when a bad guy is trying to get in."

"Yeah, Uncle Barry would say that." Jill said reflectively, recalling how well the former teammate had blown away the zombie-dogs in those woods, years before. "Not a bad idea, either."

"Just make sure it **is **a bad guy before you do that." Chris interjected, rounding the corner.

"Finally decided to join us?" Jill teased. "I almost doubted you'd be in time."

"Can't miss out on what happens to the three little pigs." Chris smiled. "Not to mention the big bad wolf." His eyes flickered over the two again. "I swear, she looks more like you every day."

"Yep." Jill said. "You're growing up so fast." She said, running a hand through the girl's shoulder length brown hair. Heather batted her hand away.

"I'm too big for that." She protested, making her parents laugh.

"Read some more." Jill nudged her. "Show Daddy how good you're getting." The girl continued, sitting up a little straighter as though she was at a talent show.

"The little pig said, 'Not by the hair of my chinny-chin chin!' So the big bad wolf huffed, and he puffed, but could not blow the house down." Heather read carefully. She flipped the page. "So he climbed up on the roof and said, 'If they won't open the door, I'll go down the chimney.' So he slid down…" She turned the page again. "And went right into a big pot! The little pig put the lid on, and all three lived happily every after, safe in the brick house."

"Whoa." Chris said. "He ended up boiled in a pot." Heather stared at the picture.

"Do bad guys really get boiled up like that?" She asked suspiciously. "Or did they make that up?"

"Some bad guys do end up getting roasted." Jill said. "But that's a story for when you're older."

"Is it scary?" Heather asked. Jill nodded. "I don't get scared. You can tell me."

"It scared me." Chris said seriously, looking her in the eyes. "And I'm big and tough." She gave him a pleading look. "Uh-ah. We'll tell you all about it when you're older. Much older."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that night… _

_Sometimes I look back, and wonder if it was worth it. If I could mail myself a letter before the whole thing happened and tell my younger self to move to another state, would I? _The words read. Jill scrolled down a little more, the glow of the screen reflecting off her face. _If I could have avoided the whole nightmare and left the war to someone else... If I was given a choice, the opportunity to change my life, where would I be today?_

_Right here._

_Sometimes fires happen in people's lives. It was terrifying, I admit… but when the last flames died out, what I had left was worth far more than everything I'd lost. Once the petty trinkets— the house, the car, the career—are gone, it's easier to see what has true value. _A smile flickered across her face as she quietly turned the computer off.

XXXX

Jill leaned slightly over the stairway railing, looking over into the next room. Chris was sitting on a stool at the bar, working on some paperwork, the few lights still on casting a warm glow. She strode over, her bare feet soundless on the tile floor.

"Hey." Jill said quietly, putting her arms around his neck, her clasped hands coming to a rest just below his collarbones.

"How are ya?" He said, glancing up from the sheet. She relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm good." She said. "What're you working on?"

"Concealed carry permit renewal." He said, lifting it up slightly so she could see the tiny print. "I'm about halfway done." In the safe, with all their other important documents, was an identical sheet, except with her information on it instead of his. Neither of them ever went out unarmed.

"Could you finish it tomorrow?" She whispered in his ear. He didn't reply for a moment, so she clarified. "I checked Heather, she's sound asleep… so I was thinking we could do something fun."

"What did you have in mind?" Chris asked, tossing the paper to the other side of the bar and turning around. Her mouth met his for several long seconds, and his hands suddenly found their way to her side and the back of her head.

"Nothing in particular." She said, breathing heavily, their faces inches apart. "But I'm pretty sure we'll think of something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review; I notice, read, and appreciate every single one. If you guys have any suggestions for a fifth part…

The big bad wolf… I saw one children's version where the big bad wolf ate two of the three pigs and ended up being boiled in a pot when he climbed down the chimney of the third's. No kidding. That, and with what Wesker said about S.T.A.R.S. in the basement labs of the mansion… it fit, eerily so.


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go, folks; a final part in this small ficlet. I summon all my remaining tender-heartedness and fluffiness for this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ceremony…

"It's just a wall." She said, disappointment evident in her voice. "Not even next to a house."

"Heather…" Chris's voice trailed off, his eyes locked on the black marble, on the names carved onto it. "It's not just a wall." His fingers brushed over the stone letters, old memories painfully vivid.

"It's called a memorial." Jill said, crouching to speak with her daughter at eye level. "Every name here is the name of someone who died in Raccoon City." The wall stretched on for hundreds of yards, inscribed with a seemingly endless list. People walked past them, around them. Most were speaking on hushed voices. Some were weeping quietly, remembering the ones they lost. At the beginning of the wall, on the side, it had simply been written...

Dedicated to those who lost their lives in the Raccoon City Tragedy. May the world never forget the price thousands of innocents paid for the evil of a few.

"When the monsters attacked and they had to blow it up?" Heather asked. Jill nodded.

"It's so people don't forget." Jill told her softly. "Some things should never be forgotten."

"Look who decided to show up." Chris said, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Leon S. Kennedy, in person." He was fifteen yards away, speaking with an woman wearing a red jacket. Chris squinted a little, trying to see her face more clearly. She looked familiar, like he had seen her before…

"See?" Jill said, tapping his arm. "He's getting more personable. Or less, I don't know, stand-offish? He came for the memorial dedication, at least. And he's got a friend, too."

"Huh." Chris said. He glanced around, noting security. "I don't suppose him being here might be due to the President's little dedication speech later?"

"You know, sometimes you can be optimistic." Jill said playfully. "Even if it's not entirely the realistic thing to do. Pessimism didn't get us out of that mansion, you know." Chris opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off.

"Can we go say hi to Mr. Kennedy?" Heather asked abruptly, tugging at Jill's hand.

"You can go over if you want." Jill said. "It's fine. Daddy and I'll be over in a minute."

XXXXXXXXXX

Heather watched for a few moments as Leon and the woman spoke, unsure if he was in a good mood. Impatience overrode caution within a few seconds.

"Mr. Kennedy!" The six-year old greeted him. "Hi!"

"I told you, call me Leon." He said, not unkindly. "Every time I hear 'Mr. Kennedy' I think of this really creepy old guy I met in Spain a long time ago. Scared me half to death." The woman laughed quietly.

"Mommy said I'm not supposed to call you Leon." Heather said. "It's disrespectful." Leon glanced over at the Redfields and waved before replying to Heather.

"Well, If Mommy's not around, you can call me Leon." He said in a hushed voice. "I promise not to tell." Heather nodded seriously, then glanced up at the lady in the red jacket. Leon noticed the curiosity.

"Ada, this is Heather Redfield." He said. "Heather, this is my friend, Ada."

"Happy to meet you." Ada said, sweetly. "I've heard a lot about your parents."

"Yeah. They kill monsters." Heather said casually. Leon gave her a look, making her modify her statement. "Well, not anymore, but they used to."

"Monster killing, that's hard work." Ada said sympathetically. "I can understand why they retired."

XXXXXXXXX

Several hours late, at a nearby restaurant…

"A toast, my friends." Barry said, holding up a glass of beer. "To our fallen buddies. They died like warriors." Glasses were raised around the long table, a tinkling result of Barry's persistence. Chris and Jill, Claire, Rebecca, Barry and Leon, a gathering of Raccoon City survivors. Plus Leon's friend Ada, Barry's wife and one of their daughters, and Heather. Claire's boyfriend was off on business, or he would have been invited as well. Getting that many people from various States to meet the same restaurant was no easy task.

"Thank God that's all over." Jill said, sipping the iced tea. "Wesker's gone."

"I hear that." Ada murmured quietly into Leon's ear. "Be glad you never met him."

"I have to admit, Chris, I did think your complaints were childish at first." Claire said, smirking. "Saying how creepy your boss was and stuff. Little did I know…"

"Shock and amazement, I was onto something." Chris said, laughing. "Let's just hope he stays dead this time."

"How many people wish they could say that about their boss?" Barry grinned broadly. " 'Let's hope he stays dead this time'. "

"It's a well earned privilege." Jill commented, not smiling.

"We're a bit on the morbid side tonight, aren't we?" Rebecca asked, try to keep a straight face. "Seriously, if I wanted to hear discussions about wanting people dead, I could just start talking to Billy about politics."

"Not the thing to say here!" Barry guffawed. He pointed at Leon. "You do realize we have a government agent at the table?" Rebecca smacked her forehead and groaned. "Tell Billy, that if the men in suits knock on his door, say nothing!" Barry added helpfully. Leon sighed and shook his head.

"No worries about that." Ada joined in teasingly. "You should hear Leon talk about politics if you want rants about who needs to be eliminated. He's got a list."

"Oooh!" Claire laughed, making Leon groan. "Feeling disgruntled about how Congress and the administration have been treating the CIA?"

"Everyone in the Agency feels the exact same way, and for good reason." Leon replied seriously. "Enough talk about work, though." More laughter erupted at his response, and he realized his mistake. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"We're sure you didn't." Rebecca said, giggling. "But it was still hilarious." Barry started another line of conversation, much to Leon's silent appreciation. Ada twirled the straw around in her drink for a few moments, staring at the dark liquid as though fascinated.

"I hate to sound ridiculous, but meeting you two has been… encouraging." She said, looking at Chris and Jill. "You've both gone through nightmares—the absolute worst things that could have happened. Yet here both of you are, happily married with an adorable kid. You kept going and beat it all."

"Thanks," Jill said, touched.

"The Redfields and I, monuments to your good deeds." Leon commented in a hushed voice, making sure the others couldn't hear. "You should have gotten to make a speech right after the President."

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten, handsome." Ada purred.

XXXXXXXXX

Several hours later…

"Time for us to get going." Jill said as Heather let out another yawn. "Our days of partying 'till one are long over."

"Ah, to be young again." Barry reflected with a brief air of sadness. "Young and dodging zombies."

"Or in my case, young and free of zombies." Claire laughed. "I'm not much older than your kids!"

"Savor every moment of it, little sister." Chris said, tossing a few bills down on the table. "We should do this yearly. It was great to get everyone back together." He glanced at Ada. "And meet new people."

"It's been a pleasure." Ada said courteously.

XXXXXXXXX

Parking lot…

"It was good to see you again." Chris said, shaking the agent's hand. "Anyway, thanks again, for everything."

"Thanks for paying mine and Ada's tab." Leon replied. "I appreciate it."

"So, is Ada a CIA agent too?" Chris asked lightly, glancing over to the little walkway in front of the restaurant, where Ada was talking with Rebecca. "You two meet on some black-ops assassination or something?"

"No." Leon smiled faintly. "I met her in Raccoon City, actually, about thirty minutes after I met Claire."

"Haha, good one." Chris said, giving a laugh. "I can take a hint. Regardless, she's nice. Carries herself with a sort of suave elegance." Leon opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, shaking his head.

"I'll see you around, Chris." Leon said. He waved at Jill and Heather, who were sitting inside the vehicle, talking. "Mrs. and Ms Redfield, I take my leave." Heather opened the back door and leaned out to shout.

"Bye, Leon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, did you like them?" Leon asked, revving the little convertible as they sped out of the parking lot. "They like you, that's apparent."

"They weren't exactly what I expected." Ada commented. "But then again, it's pretty hard to get to know someone by sitting around a table with them having steak and drinking margaritas." She was silent for a few moments. "Jill's tough, maybe tougher than Chris, even. Most people couldn't take it. Being a slave… being a tool, like that. I'm impressed." They drove in silence for a few minutes.

"Why'd you wait?" Leon asked suddenly. "Six years, nothing. Then you show up for a few hours in Spain, then vanish into the wind again for a few years. Then I find some notes and a map on my dresser. Another six months go by and you suddenly walk up to me at gun store, acting like you didn't have a care in the world."

"Because a trio in Africa did the impossible." Ada said, grinning devilishly, as though delighted by the memories. "Because for once, I underestimated and someone else over delivered."

"So thanks to them, your need for a disappearing act is over? You're not going be pulling any vanishing tricks in the future?" Leon asked, realizing her meaning—and that he probably owed the Redfields much more than he thought. Ada smiled, her lips parting in a silent laugh.

"Don't worry about that, cowboy." She whispered. "My days as a magician are over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review!

My thanks to all readers and reviewers, and special thanks to Stardust4 and Kira131 for their encouragement. It's been a lot of fun writing this alternate ending.

And I hope everyone got the joke that the dinner party guests thought was funny. Leon said how everyone at the CIA was ticked off at certain politicians, just like himself—after Ada claimed he had a list of people he'd like to see dead— then he said 'enough talk about work' as though that's what they were doing at the CIA—planning to have certain people in the government knocked off. Ha. Well, it seemed like it would have been funny enough in a movie.

Oh, and the last part, in case it didn't make sense, meant that Ada had been keeping underground because Wesker was still alive and probably looking for payback after she backstabbed him at the end of Resident Evil 4. (She didn't give him the Los Plagas sample.) But after she sent Chris (via Leon) information about where to find Jill, instead of Wesker's efforts merely being hurt like she expected, they killed Wesker, unintentionally setting Ada free in


End file.
